As computing devices become more prevalent and more advanced, there is an increasing demand for those computing devices to have greater storage capabilities. In an attempt to keep the costs of these computing devices reasonable, there is a drive to create less costly storage devices by using less costly materials. However, because cheaper materials are used to create these storage devices, the overall life of the storage devices decreases which in turn, decreases the life of the computing device. It is with respect to these considerations that embodiments of the present disclosure are presented. Although relatively specific problems have been discussed, it should be understood that the embodiments disclosed herein should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background.